Cursed Twins
by Takumi-hosokaowa
Summary: when kazumi enters cross academy's day class, weird things started to happen. The night class vampires are bowing down to her. Zero avoids her. And most of all yuuki gets bitten by... who?
1. prologue

-

Kazumi Haruko was one of _them_. 'Kazu' transferred into cross academy day class not because of the vampire rumors circulating around the country, but just for the fun of living with them. She knew it was risky and dangerous but she just didn't give a damn if she was _killed_ in the process. _Why is that?_

-

Everyday, and I mean EVERY day Kazumi covers her left arm from her wrist to her elbow with a red and white striped arm warmer, even in summer. Her hair is just as short as Zero's, but has long sides, that covers most of her inappropriate ear piercings. She bleached her naturally black hair blonde, _or so they say_.

-

Kazumi's first day went by normally. With Zero skipping classes and Yuuki sleeping in classes. Which resulted in both of them getting detention. Yuuki was surprised to find the new girl already in detention on her first day and not surprised to see that Zero wasn't there.

-

One day, after school, Kazumi followed the day class girls to find out what all the commotion was every evening. Suddenly, the gates opened and she laid her eyes on the night class vampires. She analyzed all of the carefully. After she did a full scan, she proceeded to walk back to her dorm when… _Kaname Kuran called out to her,_

"_you have arrived princess."_

She turned around and let Kaname kiss her hand while the other noble vampires bowed down to her. With an uninterested look on her face, she walked away, letting the day class girls glare at her back.

-

Immediately, the next morning, kazumi was hated and grouped into the prefect's category by the girls of day class. Kazu didn't seem to mind it at all. Heck she didn't even care about her messed up hair, every morning.

Soon, Yuuki noticed how weird Zero was acting. He seems to skip any class he has with _Kazumi._ Instead, he went to the stables to nap/sleep. Yuuki found him awake on day in the stables, and managed to ask him why he was avoiding Kazumi.

"_she doesn't smell human."_

… _was all he said._

-

Im gonna stop bragging on the start of the story from now on. My first vampire kn8 fanfic. Hop u lik it.


	2. What do you mean?

-

_The stench of blood filled the whole academy._

"I smell blood," Said the calm Akatsuki. No way would he and the other night class vampires go berserk, at a time like this, because Kaname Kuran was in the same building.

"Yuuki's. And blood that I've never tasted," replied Hanabusa in agreement.

Ruka nodded and looked out the window, "probably the new girl. But…"

"why does it smell more like a _pureblood's blood_," Continued Rima as she tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

Shiki stayed quiet at the corner of the room.

"Kaname-Sama has sent an order for us to immediately find Zero Kiryuu and to protect Yuuki Kurosu!" called out Seiren as she walked through the door.

They all scatter.

-

Kazumi chuckled in delight, "_your_ _blood tastes good Kurosu Yuuki-Chan _." she wiped the blood from Yuuki's face with her sleeve, "or should I say, _Kuran Yuuki-Sama,"_ she said in a playful way.

"wh-what do you mean?"

Yuuki laid on the floor with none of her strength left to move, let alone fight. Surrounded by a pool _of her own blood_ she recalled kazumi attacking her and drinking her blood. Next to her was her anti-vampire stick. _If only she could reach it_…

Kazumi watched as Yuuki suffered as she approached the window and opened it. The full moon shone brightly and Yuuki could barely manage to see the bloody red eyes of kazumi.

"Damn. _They_ should've picked up the scent of _my blood_ by now," winced kazumi, in pain, while trying to roughly bandage the deep wound on her stomach that Yuuki had inflicted on her with her anti-vampire stick while trying to get her blood.

"_well, goodbye Yuuki-Chan!"_ called out kazumi as she jumped out of the window and disappearing from sight.

-

Moments after kazumi left, Hanabusa and Akatsuki found Yuuki, lying in a horrifying pool of blood. It was a miracle that she was still alive after losing so much blood.

"uh… sen…pai…"

Yuuki was awoken as Aidou bandaged her cuts and vampire bite marks. She tried to sit up but he forcefully held her down.

"lie down. You'll only make the bleeding worse."

Aidou finished treating her injuries and was pretty much surprised that Yuuki stayed still so obedient while he was doing so. He sighed.

"Kain is getting help so just… stop worrying." He finished hastily, looking away.

She looked at him, shocked, and passed out again.

"ack! No, don't pass out Yuuki-Chan!"

-

Soon, Yuuki was brought into the arms of Kaname. She was fast asleep but kept murmuring things about her being a vampire. Seeing she was already turned into a vampire by someone other than himself, made Kaname Kuran feel jealous and swell up in anger. He brought her to his room to rest. Watching her, he bit his hand and sucked his own blood. Her went to her and kissed her, transferring the blood in his mouth into her's. She gulped it down unconsciously, finishing the ritual. She was now a _Kuran pureblood._

-

Later, Zero was found, by Ruka and Shiki, somewhere near the stables with _Bloody Rose_ in his right hand and _a ribbon, drenched with the colour red,_ in the other. _Blood coming down from his mouth_. He wasn't injured, thus it wasn't his blood, so whose is it?

His shoulder supported his body weight as he shuffled towards the chairman's office. He managed to flung the double doors open before collapsing onto the ground.

"ah! Zero, my dear son! What happened?!" called out the worrying Kaien Kurosu.

Zero felt as if he had experience death itself, that he didn't bother correcting Kaien that he wasn't his 'son'.

Kaien's expression turned serious as his eyes met with the _red streaks _in Zero's hair, "whose blood is that?" he asked pointing to the _blood_ that trailed from Zero's mouth onto the floor.

" _A pureblood's. But it tastes delicious compared to any other pureblood's blood."_

…was the last thing he said before he frighteningly passed out.

-

LOL! Dude, I think I just created this out of boredom. I think I made a few mistakes. Gomei;;


	3. yes, master

Kazumi arrived through the window. The moonlight gently lit the dark room. She bowed down to the man who was sitting on the sofa chair in the center,

" _I'm sorry, Rido-Sama."_

He spun his chair to look at the _blood drenched_ kazumi.

"_welcome back."_

Kuran Rido said with a smirk. He held out his hand to her.

"_come here."_

Kazumi had no choice but to obey her _master_. She went closer to the man and he placed his hand on her cheek. He caressed her cheek, gently. She was _prepared for the worst_…

Suddenly, Rido _slashed_ her face leaving deep gashes on one side of her face. She started to tremble. He got up and held her up firmly by her neck.

"I told you to _kill_ Yuuki!"

Kazumi avoided eye contact.

"im sorry, Rido-Sama. They had detected the scent of my blood before I could do it…"

She choked out her words. Rido lets her go and she falls to the ground, coughing out more blood. He lifted her onto the chair he was sitting in earlier. She sat there lifelessly. Rido bent down and licked her neck while whispering in her ear,

"_we need to punish you, don't we?"_

She gripped his dark shirt tightly as he sunk his fangs into her neck and further draining her blood. She felt dizzy and her vision blurred. After losing so much blood, kazumi passed out.

Her body was then tossed onto the nearby four poster bed as if she was some kind of _low-life trash_.

The curtains open. The sunlight comes in. Zero wakes up.

"wake up my _adorable_ _student_," Yagari looked out of the window.

Kaien walked into the room and shouted, "wake up my dear son!"

Zero glared at them and threw a pillow at Kaien then hid himself from the sunlight under his blanket.

"_who let you people in my room…" _He groaned and threw the blankets away as he headed for the shower.

"aww… zero-kun is in such a bad mood today…" huffed Kaien.

"no kidding, after his girlfriend dumped him for a pureblood yesterday," joked Yagari.

"OI! I can hear that!" shouted Zero from the corridor outside.

"ugh…" cringed Kazumi as she woke up from her _horrible nightmare_. She sat up in the covers of the four poster bed. Seeing Rido in his sofa chair, _half-naked, _reminded her of what had just happened. She gripped the sheets _even tighter_ and almost _tore it apart_.

He spun around and looked at her with the _most unpleasant eyes she'd even seen_. His mouth open but no sound came out, instead, he creased it into a _very mischievous Kuran smile._ She looked back at her master with _horror in her eyes_. Finally he said,

"_get ready, tonight we're attacking."_

"_hello, yuuki"_

"hello," she replied with a serious expression on her face.

"aw, don't be so tense, Yuuki. You know, you look just like your mother. May I have some of your blood, _Juuri?_" Rido sneaked behind Yuuki and attempted to bite her neck when… she unleashed Artemis to stop and injure her uncle.

Immediately, a bullet was shot through the air. They turn around to see who it is. _Zero._

"move, pureblood!" he shouted to Yuuki then faced his other opponent.

"ah, seems like the _king_ has released his _triumph card._"

"shut up!" he shot out another bullet but he missed Rido's head and instead went through Rido's left arm.

"very nice," Rido applauded but was cut short by an arm encircling his waist. He looked down at it. Then he asked, "have you exterminated the enemy, _Kazumi?_"

_Yuuki and Zero watched in utter disbelieve._

_Kazumi had pierced Rido's heart_ from behind. She pulled it out from his chest and crushed it in the palm of her hands.

As Rido was falling to his death he shouted, "YOU IDIOT SERVANT!" at kazumi, who showed no emotion. He then perished as dust.

"_Yes, Master_. I have _exterminated _the enemy," she said to the distance._There was silence…_

After they had recovered from the shock, Zero, suddenly, hugged Yuuki and told her his feelings for her. Yuuki just stood still infront of him and didn't know what to do. He was just about to kiss her but kazumi shouted, "Kaname! He's coming!" and pulled Zero away from Yuuki. She knew Kaname Kuran is going to be pretty pissed at all the events that just happened so she led him far away from the school. Far away from _him._

They stopped well away in the woods. Kazumi was huffing and puffing heavily. She looked like she was going to collapse if it wasn't for the support of the tree that she was leaning onto.

Zero walked closer to her to help her but he suddenly sensed _something… extra_. He sensed a pureblood aura infront of him, but it wasn't Kazumi's. If it wasn't her's then whose is it? He thought about it for a while. And it came to him.

"_kazumi, are you carrying a kuran pureblood?"_

… _was the last thing Zero said to Kazumi before she fainted._

woah! I hope the readers of my story aren't too shock at my plot. Yes, yes, I like mysterious and unpredictable plots. Oh, by the way, the fight scene with Rido weren't really exact with the original. Its because I don't bother to read the manga again to actually write it accurately. Sorry bout that. Hope you enjoy the story so far.


	4. I Love You

Upon opening her eyes, a worrying face gazes at her. Kazumi blinked a few times then rubbed her eyes roughly, as if trying to forget a bad memory.

When she finally realizes her position, she quickly grabbed Zero by the collar and shouted at him, "please! don't kill_ my child!_" while tears were pouring from her eyes. Then loosened her grip on him. She looked down and began wiping away her tears onto her ripped sleeve. All the while, Zero just watched in silence and pity.

Just as her crying turned into fading sobs, Zero lifted up her face and cleared it with a tissue in hand. But even more dripped. Even when her sobs disappeared completely, Kazumi's eyes wouldn't stop watering.

Zero's face showed pain. He tried to hold back the feeling he had. But to no avail. Suddenly cupping her cheeks, surprising her, he planted a gentle peck on her delicate lips.

Saying, "_I love you."_ he moved away ,slowly, but she only hugged him closer and said, "_I love you too."_ then suddenly engaged into an even _more_ _passionate kiss_.

'I wonder what Zero is doing now?' thought the long-haired, Pureblooded_ Kuran Yuuki_, as she was dragged by her older brother through the dark underground tunnels that was supposed to lead them to their home, in which they had lived in together for the first few years of Yuuki's life.

"come on Yuuki, we're almost there," _Kuran Kaname_, who had interrupted her thoughts, said to her with his face full of no emotions, except for the smile he had, to show how happy he was to be with his sister/to-be-wife.

Yuuki could only nod in response. She was staring at him and noticed although his face was lying to her, his body was really honest. She knew he was tired, from using to much energy, from the way he was walking. And somehow, she could even feel his hunger for blood growing bigger as they advanced. She tried to suggest for them to rest halfway but he refused, only to pull her further into the darkness.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, she hated the way people always controlled her, and snapped. She pushed her brother against the rough tunnel walls, "Onii-sama! I don't want to see you suffering in silence! So, go ahead! Drink my blood!" Kaname was surprised at her sister's behavior but then felt guilty upon seeing her worried eyes. She was shivering and soon fell down on her knees while murmuring, "please, Onii-sama… let me help you…"

Kaname got on his knees and looked at Yuuki, "Do you really want me to take your blood that badly?" he asked.

Her head nodded furiously. She could feel the touch of his hand brushing away the hair at her neck. Bending down he whispered into her ear, "Itadakimass…" before sinking his fangs into her skin and draining her blood.

"hey, where do you guys think the dorm president is going?" asked Takuma, as he and his friends strolled through the busy town centre.

"dunno," answered Shiki and Rima in harmony. They looked at each other, then proceeded to munch down the Pocky sticks they had in their hands.

"somewhere with his…um, sister?" replied Akatsuki, his eyes seemingly distracted by something else.

"who cares. As long as we're alive," argued Hanabusa. Before long he was stabbed in the back by powerful death glares coming from Ruka and his other trusted friends (except Takuma). "Hey! Hey, where do you guys think Seiren went to?" he asked to divert the subject at hand.

"well…, since she is the bodyguard of Kaname, she'll probably be ordered to serve him even during this time, I mean, like, to guard him or something quite similar to that… oh! Maybe she'll be his personal bodyguard at the mansion he'll be living in!" Takuma replied. Everybody else just stared at him, dumbfounded as to how much he knows about their pureblood dorm president. "what?" he asked, seeing everybody's silly faces. He noticed Akatsuki was the first one to snap out of the funny charade everybody was playing, but his attention was directed to a crowded clothes shop across the street.

"hey, guys, do you think that guy in the green hat seems familiar to you?" asked Akatsuki, pointing to the exact spot he was looking at.

"isn't that…" started Hanabusa.

"…the Kiryuu guy…" Shiki and Rima answered quickly, cutting off Hanabusa, and continuing to gobble down their Pocky. A red vein popped out of Hanabusa's big head.

"who is he holding hands with!" called out Ruka as she also noticed him holding hands with a girl.

"Oi! Kiryuu-Kun! How are you?" shouted Takuma, not long into their conversation, he was already halfway through the road crossing and proceeding to approach the targets. The other vampires ran after him and just managed to cross the road without getting slammed into by the vehicles.

The girl was wearing a summer dress with a baseball cap in which she had put her hair in, but some strands of blondish-white hair was peeking out. She immediately released her grip on Zero's hand and quickly ran into the shop. Zero turned round to face his vampire 'friends'.

He looked at them with an annoyed facial expression, "what?"

"um, hey, Kiryuu-kun. Who was the girl you were with?" asked Hanabusa in curiosity.

"huh? What do you mean? I'm with nobody at the moment. Plus, what are 'you' vampires doing here?" he replied, with an equal dose of hatred.

Takuma suddenly touched Zero's shoulder, saying, "you know, kiryuu-kun, you should just fess up. It's no use to hide it."

Zero slapped off his hand in disgust, "I said I wasn't with anybody, so just leave me alone!" he shouted and turned to walk into the shop.

"Just give up, I don't think he'll tell, anyways," said Rima in between her munchies.

"Fine. Lets go then," called out Hanabusa while leading their 'gang' of vampires to their original targeted locations.

Shiki stood rooted to the spot, once he had felt something related to him was in the clothes shop infront of him. However, he dismissed it and went away with his friends.

As soon as Zero entered the shop of crowded people, he immediately headed to the changing rooms. He stood outside one particular room and knocked on it three times, rhythmically. It opened and he went in. Although the changing room looked small from the outside, it was actually quite big to fit two persons in it.

Inside, Kazumi was facing the mirror with a compact in hand and the sponge in another. He had already seen the bite marks' scars on her arms, accompanied with large whip-like scars. She was always covering them in thick makeup everyday, unless she was wearing long sleeve shirts.

Zero hugged her from behind, his arms wrapping around the small bulge on her stomach. She looked at him. Lowering down his face, resting it on her shoulders, he slowly pecked at her neck. Kazumi quietly let out a small moan while stopping momentarily from caking makeup on her scars.

She turned to meet him. A quick touch on the lips then faced the mirror again. He was gazing down at her hands. Suddenly he noticed a fresh bite mark on the side of her right hand. He grabbed it and examined it, to confirm if it was a bite mark or not, or if it was bleeding. It was. They stared at each other in silence.

Finally, Zero broke it by saying, "you were biting yourself again."

"sorry. I couldn't help my hunger." She replied in a hushed tone of voice. "ah!" she cried out when Zero licked off the blood on her hand. He placed a finger at her mouth and bent down to whisper into her ear,

"_Go ahead. Take it. But it'll cost you."_

_... was the last thing Zero said before the changing room turned into a bloody bonanza._

hey! Hope ya'll like it. I didn't actually expect Zero to fall for Kazumi but I had to improvise this as I wrote it so, hey, why the hell not? Comments, reviews, constructive criticism and the like are greatly welcomed. And… maybe some ideas as to what I'm going to write in the next chapter. 'wink wink'


End file.
